This application is for support of the 5th Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA). Congresses have been held every two years starting in 1982 in Munich, Germany and followed by Congresses in Santa Fe, Helsinki and Kyoto. Each of those Congresses have been highly successful and were partially supported by NIAAA funds. Each Congress has resulted in important additions to the permanent literature as well as providing an international forum for exchange of scientific information. At the inception of these meetings it was anticipated that they would replace two well established international meetings, the Gross symposium and the symposium on Alcohol and Aldehyde Metabolizing systems. This has proven to be the case. The next Congress will be held in Toronto, canada under the auspices of the Addiction Research Foundation. This is one of the oldest and best established research foundations in the study of alcoholism and is a focal point for such research in both Canada and the United States. The meeting will be a joint one between ISBRA and the Research Society on Alcoholism consisting mostly of U.S. members. The funds, if awarded will be used exclusively for travel of investigators from outside the US and Canada as well as some funds for administrative purposes. The non-U.S. attendees will be from Europe and the meeting will also attract as usual scientists from Asia, Australia, New Zealand, Central and South America. A number of young investigators will be provided travel funds and the program is designed to attract their interest by providing opportunities for close interaction with senior researchers in their fields from many countries. As in the past the proceedings will be published rapidly. The Proceedings for the last Congress arrived within 8 months of the closing of the Congress.